friendship or love
by SnOwY Blue ApRiL
Summary: This is a fic about Fujima and an OC. It's about how they became friends and eventually lovers. Read to find out!Thanks.*.*
1. Their First Encounter

Disclaimer: the old thing: Slam Dunk does not belong to me. Never in my life. :'( This ficcy is dedicated to my beloved sister who also joined in the writing and editing of the fic.  
  
* * words in between the two signs are my comments. ( ) words within the brackets are what the character thinks but is sort of irrelevant to that particular part of the story line. It is also to increase the sense of humour? Ha ha ha ---dry laughter. It is actually a story I post again-the revised version. Anyway, hope you like it and give me your comments please... P.S. my English is not terribly good, hence if there is any structural error or wrong usage of words, please tell me.  
  
Welcome Back  
  
Hoshiko stood at the arrival hall with her heavy luggage beside her. She was waiting for her best friend, Yukiko and her family to receive her.  
  
She looked around, suddenly remembering the day when her friends bid her farewell at the departure hall of the same airport 7 years ago. The scenario played back in her mind and her smile faded a little but today, she had returned to this place, with a different feeling from then. Her heart was filled euphoria and excitement.  
  
Just then, she saw a tall bespectacled girl of about her same age running towards her. Immediately, her face lit up and she rushed up to hug her.  
  
"I've missed you so much!" Both of them said simultaneously and broke into peals of laughter.  
  
"Great minds think alike. hahaha"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hoshiko and Yukiko had been friends since pre-school and were never separated from each other until 7 years ago. Hoshiko's father was transferred to Singapore by his company and the whole family had to migrate. Now Hoshiko is back in Japan because her father was transferred back. She was told to come back first to prepare her high school life.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Their First Encounter  
  
It had been a week since Hoshiko arrived at Japan, Kanagawa. It was the holidays and she was trying to familarise herself with the environment, at the same time, shopping for Yukiko's favourite CD.  
  
Just as she managed to find it after patronising quite a few music stores, someone grabbed that CD before her. Not wanting her effort to go down the drain, she confronted the tall boy who was in a green jacket.  
  
She tapped his shoulder lightly and error There was a tingling sense of familiarity which she could not put to words but she quickly brushed this thought off her mind.  
  
" Urm. Excuse me, sorry, well, I saw the CD first, so well, do you think you can let me have it?" she inquired, trying to sound as politely as possible.  
  
" But I took it first. Moreover, this is the last piece on the shelf and.....," he replied with a apologetic smile.  
  
"Precisely. Can't you be a chivalrous man to say 'ladies first' and let me, this pathetic little girl who had searched high and low for it with so much difficulty, have it?" Hoshiko interrupted impatiently.  
  
"Well, I do agree that I am chivalrous (thanks for your compliment) *egotistical, is he?* but you can't expect a person to give in to you as you wish. Moreover, I've been searching high and low for this too." he answered, his voice sounding annoyed.  
  
"Fine, if you are so unwilling, fine with me. Never seen such a mean creature before," she retorted, unaware that she was getting too loud.  
  
Almost immediately, everyone turned his attention towards them. Both of them were unaware that their volume was getting a little too high.  
  
Hoshiko suddenly wished that she could disappear into the biggest hole right away while his face turned cherry red and he bent his head down in embarrassment.  
  
" Hey, stop it! You are making a clown out of yourself," he whispered.  
  
Knowing that he would stand to lose if this thing blows up, he relented and thrusted the CD in her hand before apologising sheepishly to the public for making a scene. Hoshiko did the same too but in her heart she was so elated that she had won.  
  
" Never met such an unreasonable person in my entire life," he muttered under his breath as he stomped out of the shop. "Just my luck today!"  
  
This was her first encounter with him, the ravishing, dashing guy- -----Fujima Kenji ~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
P.S. so how is the first chapter? Please review irregardless of how bad the story line is can? Thank you! (",) 


	2. First day in school

Disclaimer: Slam Dunk does not belong to me but Yukiko and April does.  
  
This chapter is quite 'saturated' with conversations and rather long. Hope that you won't feel bored. Lean back and enjoy the story! $_$*  
  
First day of School  
  
It was the start of the new school term, the first day for Hoshiko at her 'new' school--- Shoyo High. It was also the day when she got to know the Shoyo Basketball Coach/Captain/Ace 'better'.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hoshiko had been staying with Yukiko and family, her 'tourist guide' cum host for her stay in Japan. (Yukiko studied in Shoyo too of course.) They were taking a crowded public bus to school in a beautiful morning, when streaks of fluffy clouds stretched across the cerulean blue sky. Yukiko was busy describing to Hoshiko about Shoyo (haven't finish after the endless chatting), while Hoshiko focused her attention on the scenery outside, nodding in agreement sometimes to please her.  
  
Just then, a tall and charming guy boarded the bus. Yukiko greeted upon seeing him. Hoshiko turned her attention towards them and was startled for a few seconds. " What the.....!" she exclaimed.  
  
Yukiko, on seeing Hoshiko's sudden change in expression, teased her, " Wow, got a target so quickly? Interested in him? "  
  
Hoshiko rolled her eyes and said sarcastically, " Hahaha, very funny. He is not my type. Moreover ....."  
  
The guy squeezed through the crowd and came over to the two ladies. " Konichiwa! Oh! Yukiko-san, is this the friend you have been talking about all these while? I'm Fujima Kenji from 3/1. Nice to meet you. We've seen each other before, haven't we?" he greeted cheerfully, giving a warm smile. Hoshiko was wondering if this guy is mad. He could still smile at her and after that embarrassing event at the music store.  
  
"Yeah, hello. Such a coincidence " was Hoshiko's curt and cold reply.  
  
Yukiko, surprise to know that Hoshiko had made friends, especially the most popular guy in her school, wanted to question her but refrained, preparing to bombard her with endless questions later on.  
  
"Oh, so you've known each other. That saved me the trouble of introducing each other." Yukiko concluded.  
  
They maintained an awkward silence for the rest of the journey. Out of a sudden, a screech brought the bus to a forced halt. All the passengers jerked and someone lost her balance.  
  
Hoshiko lost her footing and nearly hit her head onto a pole. Just before she got a blue-black on her head, a strong and firm hand pulled her to safety. There was a dramatic silence for a while.  
  
"Get your Hands OFF me!" she shrieked, breaking the silence. Her face was as red as cherry, till the tip of her ear.* She's a little too sensitive isn't she?*  
  
Fujima let go of his hands immediately. Feeling humiliated, he retorted, "Excuse me, it was you who had staggered and nearly fallen into me. I was just being nice to support you in case you might injure yourself. Such an ungrateful person. "  
  
"Then you could have shun away!!!"  
  
"If I had done that, you would have hit the pole and killed some poor brain cells. No thanks for 'saving' you, but instead, unreasonable accuses. I wonder if I had offended you in my previous lives."  
  
Before Hoshiko managed to utter another word, Yukiko reminded her that they were in the public. Hoshiko kept quiet, but was fuming with silent rage.  
  
When the three students got off the bus, Yukiko immediately apologise to Fujima on Hoshiko's behalf. Hoshiko of course did not acknowledge it and even stuck out her tongue at Fujima. *0*  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
The first thing Hoshiko did when she reached the school gate was to go to the General Office. Honestly speaking, Hoshiko was a rather easygoing person. She had actually forgotten about the bus ride and had returned to her cheerful self.  
  
After meeting the principal, a nice old lady, who gave a short introduction to the school, Hoshiko was overjoyed to know that she was in the same class as Yukiko.  
  
When Hoshiko's form teacher Miss Suzuki was introducing her to the class, she was scanning the class to look for Yukiko. However, in the midst of her search, her vision landed on the brown hair guy. Her eyes narrowed and she muttered " What!? That stupid fellow is here?"  
  
Fujima, on sensing Hoshiko's stare, smiled weakly. However, Hoshiko was immediately reminded of the bus ride and returned him a vicious glare. Refusing to be outdone, he gave her a hateful stare. While the teacher was talking, everyone's attention was turned to their intense glaring competition which could kill anyone with the 'sparks' produced.  
  
Miss Suzuki noticed the on going commotion and decided to end the introduction. However, she arranged for Hoshiko to sit next to Fujima, complicating matters eventually. Both of them uttered, " WHAT!?"  
  
The teacher, 'surprised' by their chemistry, chuckled," hoho, I think your will make a good pair for projects. Do work well. Fujima, take care of your new friend."  
  
Fujima mumbled sarcastically, " More like enemy I suppose."  
  
Hoshiko wanted to ask for a change of place but dare not for fear that the teacher might know of their quibble. She could only answer a soft 'yes' and walk reluctantly towards her seat.  
  
Yukiko was observing all the happenings and was worried that both of them might eventually get out of hand. She could only hope for recess to come before she could talk to Hoshiko.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* For the rest of the day, both of them did not bother to look at each other, left alone converse. Feeling vexed enough from the morning incident, neither of them would want to face each other for the rest of the day. But fate seems to enjoy playing on them. Being in the same class for both of them was bad enough. Sitting next to your 'arch enemy' was a torture.  
  
Just then, Fujima's pen accidentally rolled over to Hoshiko's table. Hoshiko stopped listening to the teacher's lecture. She was staring at the pen. Fujima, on noticing the weird behaviour of Hoshiko wrote on a piece of paper, " What are you looking at now? Haven't you finish from just now?" Hoshiko then wrote " your pen crossed over the borders". Fujima immediately retrieved the pen. He continued with,  
  
" Gomenasai. But must you be so calculative?"  
  
" This is my area of territory. You have invaded my land."  
  
" Need not be so serious? I don't want another argument of any kind."  
  
" I am not so unreasonable. Just remember that this is the line of division. One must not cross over this border. This is my rule with my partners."  
  
"I suppose it only deals with me right?"  
  
"How did you know? Hmm, you are not stupid."  
  
"Well,.... "  
  
Fujima had not finished writing the sentence when the teacher noticed that they were passing papers around. The teacher immediately walked over to their table, which was at the end of the class. Lucky for them, Fujima was fast and kept the paper before the teacher caught them red-handed.  
  
" Fujima, what is .................... ?( well, I cannot think of any question which is challenging.)" the teacher asked.  
  
He answered perfectly and was awarded with a round of applause from the class. Bent on catching them, the teacher inquired what they were doing. Fujima quickly replied that he was 'teaching' Hoshiko because she did not understand the question. Hoshiko was surprised at his answer but in order to escape punishment, she nodded her head in agreement (rather reluctantly). With no proof, the teacher let them off with a warning.  
  
After the teacher went away, Fujima replied in the piece of paper : See? I told you I was clever. Hoshiko, at being 'humiliated' at being stupid was seething in anger and stepped on Fujima's foot forcefully till he cringed in excruciating pain. He could do nothing but to bear it for he did not want another outbreak to happen. Lucky for him, the rest of the day was considered peaceful to a certain extend.  
  
During recess:  
  
Yukiko was showing Hoshiko around the school with some of her best friends, namely Rie, Aiko and Imai. Yukiko was desperately trying to know what had happened to Hoshiko and Fujima but Hoshiko only shrugged it off.  
  
" Please, if you are my friend, let's not talk about that egotistical peacock. Let me enjoy my recess. I still have to see him for the rest of the day!"  
  
" But Fujima is a sought after for many girls, their dream prince charming you know. How is it that you dislike him so much? " Rie asked out of curiosity.  
  
"Maybe your didn't see his true self. He is so full of himself and a wolf in disguise actually. He is pretending to be such a perfect man. As a saying goes ' never judge a book by its cover.' " Hoshiko answered 'as a matter of fact.'  
  
"You seem to understand him rather well? Aiko joined in.  
  
On the other hand.  
  
Fujima's best friends, Hanagata and Hasegawa were waiting for him outside his class. When they saw Fujima limping out of the class, they were at a loss of words.  
  
"Omg! Are you okay? Does your legs hurt?" asked Hanagata when he finally recovered from shock.  
  
" How did you hurt yourself? Fall when you walk down the stairs? Quite impossible though." Chipped in a puzzled Hasegawa.  
  
Fujima finally replied in anger," I met a vicious chicken who stepped on my leg on purpose! Never been so down on my luck before."  
  
Both of them could only stare at each other helplessly while strings of question form in their head. Who could anger the super calm Captain?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~* Wow! Hoshiko is really very vicious right? Hahaha, actually she isn't that bad. See how the story goes!  
  
P.S. Please review this fic!!! Please tell me if this is too 'draggy'. I accept any kind of comments. Thank you! (",) 


	3. Better Impression?

Better Impression?  
  
The next day, when the sun have not even rose, Hoshiko woke Yukiko up, 30 minutes earlier than usual, so that there would be a lesser chance of meeting Fujima, the person she loathed most now.  
  
She dragged a sleepy Yukiko out of the house and took a rather empty bus to school. During the journey, she wanted to tell Yukiko about how much she hated Fujima and blah blah blah but was greeted with a sleeping pig. She could only shrugged her shoulders and sigh. When the bus reached the stop where Fujima boarded the bus the day before, she was praying fervently that she would not bump into him in the early morning. It was as if someone answered her call, no guy in green boarded the bus at that stop. However, when they were reaching the school, she suddenly dreaded at the fact that she would be facing 'him' for the rest of the day. She gave a heavier sigh.- ___-'''  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*  
  
Hoshiko and Yukiko were walking past the basketball court, towards their class when they heard loud thumping sounds of the basketball. Hoshiko, who was interested in the sport, went over, curious to see who would be practising so hard in the early dawn and how was his/ her standard. To her upmost horror, it was the guy she was most disgusted with. Yukiko then came peering over Hoshiko's head. Hoshiko immediately questioned her:" He's in basketball!? What an great insult to Basketball!"  
  
" What!? You mean you don't know? I thought I told you the other day? You even said that you would like to make friends with him!" Yukiko, replied, feeling surprised.  
  
" Well, you mean that guy who is a coach of the team and the point guard of the team? Oh my goodness! Now I change my stand. I will never make friends with a person with such lousy personality! " countered Hoshiko.  
  
" To your disappointment, he is one of the best point guard in Kanagawa Prefecture (did I spell correctly?) you know! Shoyo Basketball was second last year in the district, for your general knowledge." answered Yukiko, filled with admiration. Lucky for her, Hoshiko did not noticed the different tone in her sentence and did not bother to tease her.  
  
There was no reply from Hoshiko, who was focusing on how Fujima shot the ball nicely into the ring (is it called ring?). He gave a sign of victory and continued.  
  
" Hmm, he isn't that bad after all anyway..." mumbled Hoshiko.  
  
Just then, Fujima saw them at the door and greeted them. Yukiko greeted back but Hoshiko immediately looked away. However, she said 'innocently', all her praises just before disappearing into thin air, " You can still play after I stepped on your leg ne? I think I should have stepped harder." This earned her a shocked look from Yukiko, who was helpless with Hoshiko's mischief.  
  
" As you can see, it was nothing. It was not as painful as you thought so don't worry." Fujima countered with a feign smile.  
  
Hoshiko gave a soft snort and walked away arrogantly, with Yukiko running after her, wanting to question her about it. Just then, Hanagata, who witnessed this tensed exchange of words, came over to Fujima and asked," So is this the ' vicious chicken you referred to yesterday?"  
  
" She is worse than that. She did not even bother to apologise and pretended to be so righteous! She is a spastic peahen!" replied Fujima as a matter of fact.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*  
  
In class, after assembly, everyone was chatting with their partners, turning the room into a noisy market while waiting for the teacher. Only Fujima and Hoshiko were involved in their own stuff, refusing to have anything that deals with each other.  
  
Today was a little better than the day before. Both of them did not bothered about each other, concentrating on their own. Maybe they were too tired to start another squabble. Just then, the bell rang and it was time for recess. Hoshiko had discovered the auditorium the day before, where a grand piano lay on the stage. She could not resist the temptation of playing on it thus she rushed there upon hearing the bell. Fujima looked up in surprise, "ah, where would this chicken want to be such a hurry to get to?"  
  
Hoshiko loved music (sounds boring?) other than basketball, a unique combination of interest few people had. (odd, isn't she?) She started learning the piano at the age of five, not on the insistence of her parents, but on her persistence to learn the grand instrument. Hence, by now, she had finished her piano 'course' of the 8 grades, her interest not diminished any little. ( urm, I know this is not really related to the story but it has another purpose ne! I suppose most of your can guess it already(",))  
  
Fujima, tired of the frequent bickering or cold war between his partner and him wanted to find a place of rest, where he could get rid of his annoying fans and relax for a while.  
  
When he went into the air conditioner room, his attention was brought to the stage, where he saw a girl sitting in front of the piano. He immediately gasped and slapped his forehead.  
  
" What the heck!? Why must I see her even during my precious break! This is pure bad luck!" he mumbled to himself.  
  
" She's sitting in front of the piano? I pity the instrument, about to be destroyed in her hands. I think I better run off before I suffer another headache listening to her 'performance'. Wah! Why can't I have a place of rest!?" he thought to himself, nearly on the verge of crying why is fate so cruel to him.  
  
Just as he was about to open the door, melodious music filled the entire room, causing him to halt in his pace. The tempo was fast, but it was cheerful and sweet. Nevertheless, it helped him calm his nerves as he engrossed himself in the soothing music. He turned to look at her again.  
  
She seemed different, different from the arrogant and unreasonable hen. Here, she looked kind of sweet and innocent and there was a special aura around her. She looked pretty, with the shoulder length hair swaying to the music and expressive eyes deep in concentration. Just then, she smiled to herself. There were dimples at her cheeks and it made her looked beautiful. It formed some kind of attraction to Fujima.  
  
" Ah. This dangerous chicken can still play the piano rather well ne. Never imagine about that before. I thought she would be those destructive people who would smash the piano before anything. Ha ha. Well, she should smile more often, rather than being so fierce," Fujima changed his stand, his impression of her changing for the better as he closed his eyes, enjoying the music.  
  
However, when she finished the piece, Fujima, snapped out from his enjoyment, immediately 'flee' from the room, for fear that she might start another squabbling session.  
  
Hoshiko, on hearing a sudden 'thud' at the Auditorium door, looked up in surprise. However, she could only catch a glimpse of a brown haired guy in uniform. Out of curiosity, she ran up to check but was greeted with an empty corridor. She shrugged her shoulder, telling herself that she must have been too sensitive.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*  
  
to be continued.......  
  
So how is it??? Please give your comments! Thank U! _ 


	4. Unspoken Feelings

Disclaimer: lalala, the usual stuff.Oh ya, I'm just borrowing Harry Potter for a while. (Actually this is just an original story using characters from the anime.)  
  
Ah! Haven't update for such a long time. Though I know no one is reading. Haha. Anyway this is the 4th chapter, hope you like it..Deb, give me your comments! Er, Qiu ah, I hope that my fic can help cleanse your mind a little! Ha ha.  
  
Unspoken Feelings  
  
After that 'eventful' day, Fujima and Hoshiko indeed improved each other's opinion of the other. Maybe partially due to this, they maintained a 'peaceful' atmosphere for up to two weeks. Nothing much happened, other than some small crossfire that was extinguished with the passing of time.  
  
It had been two weeks since Hoshiko joined the school and she seemed to be settling quite well. Most teachers liked this easy-going girl, other than one.  
  
It was a fine morning (dot dot dot) and the first lesson which they were having was a subject(just think of a subject you loath) which everyone welcomed but Fujima dreaded it. His face turned slightly pale and he kept on swallowing his saliva.  
  
" Seldom do I see you so scared ne, did you forget to do your homework? " Inquired busybody Hoshiko, 'abnormally' concerned for him.  
  
Just then, a lady in flowery dress and heavy make-up stepped in. Fujima's face cringed even more while Hoshiko was still deep in puzzlement. It was Ms. ABC teaching __________ (think of any subject you hate). A noisy shuffling of chairs and the monotonous greeting ensured. However, the teacher only flashed a wide smile at Fujima. This teacher was an average looking lady who was as normal as anyone else, other than her deep obsession.  
  
She gestured the class to sit before asking them to refresh their memory of the previous lessons, singling Fujima out only. She would be very engrossed his monotonous 'speech', praising him for no apparent reason. Whenever this happened, there would only be 'Fujima' in her eyes and she would be oblivious to the others. Hence, the others enjoyed this lesson as they could slack as much as they liked, at the expense of Fujima's suffering.  
  
Then she made Fujima read from the textbook while looking at him with those love struck eyes and indulged in his voice. ( Poor Fujima!) Fujima try to maintain his feign smile(which complicated matters actually) though he was deeply uncomfortable. On other times, she would always single Fujima to complete the questions on the board, then put a big tick against the answer, not even looking at it and praised him like no body's business.  
  
Hoshiko gave a soft chuckle at understanding Fujima's fear and dread. She thought, " Haha, so there is someone whom he is even more afraid of. He is indeed 'popular'. Haha."  
  
After finishing the passage, the teacher's attention was diverted to Hoshiko. Her smile suddenly changed into a frown but she covered it quickly.  
  
" Oh, there is a new classmate in the class! Sitting NEXT to (my) Fujima.( she nearly muttered the word 'my') You are soooo Lucky! Introduce yourself." The teacher said curtly.  
  
"Huh? Oh okay." Hoshiko was a little taken aback.  
  
Everyone in the class tried hard not to laugh and they all pitied Hoshiko secretly. The seat beside Fujima had always been empty and this teacher would happily plant herself next to him coaching him personally though he needed none. Now that Hoshiko was sitting there, an unsuppressed sense of jealousy overcame the teacher. Fujima suddenly felt a sense of relief when he thought about the teacher's ''plight''. He would rather bicker with Hoshiko the whole day rather than suffer with the teacher 'feasting' on him.  
  
Most would have thought it would be a hard day for Hoshiko but it was the opposite.  
  
"Hoshiko, may I ask you what is __________________?"  
  
"____________(the correct answer)_________________" It gained a round of applause from the class but the teacher was not giving up. A round of tensed exchange of question and answer began and everyone became excited. All the while, Hoshiko answered all the given questions correctly and that made the teacher annoyed. She(teacher) was unable to find any flaw in her answer even after thorough checking.  
  
Hoshiko was getting a little bored and tired of the teacher's frequent picking on her and could understand a little how Fujima always felt during the teacher's lesson. However, it was a different feeling as the teacher's purpose for each were the opposite.  
  
The teacher's smile changed into a frown and it ended with a scowl at the end of the lesson. The teacher disliked Hoshiko even more now. However, the class was enjoying seeing the teacher exasperated look and her change in mood.  
  
On the final note, the teacher could not bear with it anymore and gave them work to do. When she left the class, totally pissed off, Fujima was heaving a sigh of relief. Though Hoshiko had caused him many times of anger, she helped him get rid of a teacher who was overly obsessed with him and he secretly thanked her for that.  
  
The class crowded around their tables immediately after the teacher left, commenting that Hoshiko was Fujima 's saviour blah blah blah but Hoshiko was baffled. However, when she saw Fujima's relieved look, she felt a weird sense of contentment.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The minute hand on the school clock struck five before the noisy bell rang to its heartfelt content. The sky had turned to a suffused mixture of pink and purple, a beautiful sight if anyone bothered to admire.  
  
Hoshiko walked out of the school gate, towards the bus stop before settling down. She looked around but felt bored, so she took out a book to read. She had stayed back in school to research on her project in the library and overshot the time, explaining her late 'dismissal'.  
  
Just then, a guy in green jersey, with a towel hanging around his neck, came walking towards the bus stop. He perspired profusely and was gulping down a bottle of water to quench his thirst. On seeing the girl, he nearly choked on the water.  
  
Being someone who was very sensitive to her surroundings, Hoshiko looked up suddenly. However, her surprise was quickly replaced with irk and displeasure. She returned to her book instead.  
  
Due to the fact that Hoshiko had indirectly helped him today, Fujima felt a little grateful and did not want to start another argument. He threw himself on another bench and stared at the sky. An awkward silence hung in the air for a few minutes.  
  
" Isn't the sky beautiful?" he tried to break the 'ice'.  
  
There was no response from Hoshiko who concentrated on reading her book. However, a few seconds later, she murmured " Childish."  
  
Fujima immediately turned his attention towards Hoshiko but it ended up on the book Hoshiko was reading.  
  
"Eh!? Harry Potter? Haha, I bet you girls would go 'crazy' over it. It's quite nice though. I like Ron, he's so comical! What bout you?"  
  
It seemed as if the words ' Harry Potter' had dismissed all the past grudges between them and Hoshiko replied, " Ron? I prefer Harry. Ok ok, I know you are going to blabber about it but I still like him. Gee, actually, the Professor Dumbledore seems to be nicest among all."  
  
Then, an amicable conversation ensured, considered miracle though. However, just as they were chatting happily and were so engrossed,  
  
" Chottomate." Hoshiko paused and was deep in thoughts for a few moments. " Why did I talk to you?"  
  
Fujima just shrugged his shoulders. Hoshiko blinked her eyes several time, and at a loss of how to react, she turned in another direction before continuing on her book.  
  
" So do you still want the book?" Hoshiko had asked to borrow the new book that had just been released from Fujima. There was no reply. Fujima shrugged his shoulders again.  
  
After a few minutes, though it seemed like eternity, the bus finally came. It is either bad luck or good luck that both happen to take the same bus. Suddenly reminded of that embarrassing incident a few weeks ago, Hoshiko felt her face flush a little. She quickly found a seat next to a window before plodding down. Fujima walked passed and hesitated a few moment before the seat next to Hoshiko but he moved to the rear eventually. Hoshiko's mind was in a whirl: she did not want Fujima to sit next to her but she had enjoyed the conversation they had just before........  
  
Just as Hoshiko was debating with herself, someone took a sit next to her and gave her a fright.  
  
"Er, you don't mind me sitting here? No more seats behind." Fujima asked.  
  
"Suit you."  
  
Hoshiko did not mind Fujima's company actually, it was just too difficult for her to admit. She was admiring the scenery outside while Fujima was deep in thoughts. Silence prevailed once again but it was a comfortable and peaceful one though.  
  
" Urm, well, thank you for the help today," Fujima finally voiced out what he wanted to say all the while.  
  
However, just then, someone pressed the bell which nearly drowned his voice.  
  
" Huh? Did you talk to me?" A blur Hoshiko replied.  
  
" Oh, nothing, nothing."  
  
Hoshiko stared at Fujima for a few seconds but turned to admire the scene again. Fujima nearly slapped his forehead but he decided to keep mum. The bus continued with its journey and it was a while before Fujima's stop.  
  
Just before he got down the bus, Hoshiko muttered a " Your welcome!"  
  
Fujima caught her words and was about to turn his head but Hoshiko was looking outside the window again. However, he unconsciously smiled to himself and in his heart, he felt a sense of joy.  
  
To be continued. 


End file.
